seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Pegasus Seiya (LoS)
Seiya is the Pegasus Bronze Saint and the main protagonist of the CG-movie "Saint Seiya - Legend of Sanctuary". A young boy, Seiya has sworn to defend Athena with his life, no matter who the enemy is. Appearance Seiya has dark brown hair, and dark red eyes. While not wearing his Cloth, Seiya has a red jacket with dark grey sleeves and a white t-shirt beneath the jacket, blue jeans and black shoes Personality Seiya is a Saint who refuses to lose a battle and is very eager, sometimes immature. During battle, Seiya is very serious and always gets back up if he's beaten down by his enemy. Legend of Sanctuary Seiya makes his first appearance as he arrives just in time to save Saori from an assassin sent to kill her. After telling her to keep her distance, Seiya equips his Cloth and easily defeats the assassins, although disappointed he did not make it in 3 seconds as he stated he would accomplish. As Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun dispatch of the remaining assassins, Tatsumi explains to Saori that these teenagers are the Saints sworn to protect her from evil. It becomes a more difficult task for them when Aioria, a Gold Saint, comes to retrieve the Sagittarius Gold Cloth and kill Saori, whom the Pope has labeled a traitor. Although they fail to defeat the seemingly invincible foe, Aioria leaves as he recognizes Saori as Athena because of her Cosmo and Tatsumi hands over the Gold Cloth. As they discuss to travel to Sanctuary, the Sagitta Saint fires an arrow at her, which seems like nothing at the moment, but soon worsens as they travel to Sanctuary. The 12 Temples During their journey in the Sanctuary, Seiya and his friends first encounter Mu at the Aries Temple, who let's the Bronze Saints pass as he recognizes Saori as Athena. When they reach the Taurus Temple, it's guardian Aldebaran challenges the Bronze Saints to defeat him in order to pass. Seiya accepts the challenge and charges at Aldebaran alone. Seeming impossible at the beginning of the fight, Seiya eventually manages to surprise the Gold Saint with a powerful burst of Cosmo, breaking one of his horns. As Aldebaran admits defeat, Athena collapses due to the wound from the Sagitta Saint earlier. As Seiya questions what to do, Mu encourages the Bronze Saints to clear a path for him, Aldebaran and Athena as they will carry her and follow. Swearing their loyalty to Athena, the Bronze Saints move on ahead, reaching the Cancer Temple, where Shiryu and Hyoga remains to deal with it's guardian, Deathmask. Moving onward to the Leo temple, Shun is knocked out by Aioria, who ruthlessly attacks Seiya, damaging his Cloth. As he tries to kill Shun, Seiya once more stands up to the Gold Saint, seemingly holding him at bay until he knocks Seiya back before trying to kill Shun, who is fortunately saved by the timely arrival of Shaka. Arriving at the Scorpio Temple, the two Saints are attacked by Miro who launches them towards the Sagittarius Temple, where Shura awaits them. Facing Miro, Seiya watches in shock as Shun was easily defeated by Shura before being knocked out by Miro. As Ikki arrives to face Shura, Seiya stands up again to resume the fight with Miro, stating he's still alive. Once more being ruthlessly beaten by the Scorpion Saint, Seiya's helmet is damaged as he attacks with all his remaining Cosmo, putting a scratch on Miro's helmet. As the Gold Saints head on to fight a statue that came to life, Athena and the Bronze Saints follow outside, witnessing the Pope who reveals himself as Saga, who was thought to have died 13 years ago. As he tries to kill them, Seiya suddenly bursts out from the Sagittarius Temple, dealing with Saga alone. As Saga tries to destroy Seiya with the Galaxian Explosion, Athena and the other Bronze Saints transfer their Cosmo to Seiya, who manages to awaken the mythical Seventh Sense, seemingly defeating Saga. However, Saga merges himself with another statue, preparing to destroy Athena. However, Seiya once more charges at Saga, receiving the Sagittarius Cloth to fight with as his own was to damaged. Facing Saga with newfound strength, Seiya and Athena charge, evading several attacks from the furious Gold Saint before launching the Sagittarius Arrow with the power of Athena in it, defeating Saga who later succumbs to his wounds. Powers and abilities Seiya is a Bronze Saint and is therefore able to launch attacks at Mach 1, easily defeating ordinary soldiers with little to no effort, although it becomes a little bit more effort to defeat a Gold Saint with a Mach 1 Cosmo. Unlike in the anime, Seiya does not have a blue aura when he burns his Cosmo. Instead, whenever he prepares for battle, his eyes and several outlines on his Cloth start glowing red. Techniques Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken (Pegasus Meteor Fist): Seiya burns his Cosmo, and then launch up to 84 meteors pr. second. However, when his Cosmo increase, so does the amount of punces and they also increase in speed. Pegasus Sui Sei Ken (Pegasus Comet Fist): This is Seiya's strongest attack. When he attacks with a Ryu Sei Ken and focuses everything in one point, the Ryu Sei Ken turns into one massive comet. Seiya first used this against Aioria's "Lightning Plasma". Category:Bronze Saints (LoS) Category:Pegasus Saints Category:Movie Characters